Jumping
.]] ]] ]] ]] player jumping towards the goal]] Jumping or leaping is an ability that most humans and many animals share to some degree. It is the process of getting one's body off the ground for a short time using only one's own power, usually by propelling oneself upward via contraction and then forceful extension of the legs. One can jump up to reach something high, jump over a fence or ditch, or jump down, and one can jump while dancing and as a sport. Some animals, such as the kangaroo, use jumping, more commonly called hopping in this instance, as their primary form of locomotion. Anatomy The anterior compartment of thigh contain the main muscles contributing to jumping, e.g. quadriceps femoris muscles, in addition to calf muscles. They may be helped by the rest of the body, e.g. by pushing down with the arms when playing leapfrog. Tools In some cases the height of a jump may be increased by using a trampoline, or, by converting horizontally directed velocity into vertically directed velocity by using a jump, such as a quarter pipe. Leaping gaits Leaping gaits, which are distinct from running gaits (see Locomotion), include cantering, galloping, and pronging.Tristan David Martin Roberts (1995) Understanding Balance: The Mechanics of Posture and Locomotion, Nelson Thornes, ISBN 0412601605. Athletics events * High jump, where the objective is to place a horizontal bar as high as possible and leap over it in one jump, preceded by a short run-up. * Hurdling, a foot race where the track is covered with hurdles. * Fierljeppen, similar to the long jump, but using a pole to cover the distance. * Long jump, where the objective is to cover as large a horizontal distance as possible with one jump, preceded by a short run-up. * Pole vault, in which is similar to the high jump, but competitors use a long flexible pole to cover a bigger height. Sports * American football * Basketball * Bossaball * Badminton * Dancing * Figure skating — both, ice and roller * Football * Gymnastics * Jump rope * Jumping puzzles in video games * Martial arts * Parkour * Rugby * Skateboarding- referred as ollies. * Skiing * Swimming * Team Handball * Trampolining * Ultimate * Volleyball Animal sports * Dog agility involves a handler directing a dog through various obstacles, including jumps. * Hunter/Jumper involves a rider jumping a sequence of fences looking as good as possible and maintaining a good rhythm. * Show jumping involves a rider jumping a sequence of fences as fast as they can. OTHER "JUMPING" x Show Jumping- Show jumping is when a rider and horse jump through the course of fences as fast as they can, without getting any faults. x Dog Races- Dog races is when a dog jumps over and through a selection of obstacles in the best time. x Hunter Jumper- Show hunters as a group are judged on manners, way of going, and conformation. x Other- Other can include animals and people. Animals jump through hoops, and over small obstacles, while people jump over hurdles. Sea creatures are also included in the animal section. External links * Tips for improving vertical jump * Terminalvertical.com Forum * Tbrianmac.demon.co.uk Plyometrics * insidehoops.com Jump Higher References Category:Human skills Category:Locomotion Category:Motor performance Category:Motor processes Category:Sports psychology